I still love you
by LimJJ
Summary: They thought they didn't deserve each other but in actual fact they did.
**Hey guys I'm back! No this is not the next chapter for last year of highschool but it will be out soon I promise. Now we all know how Naruto ended with NH and SS shit right? Some of you thought that Naruto maybe got over his childhood crush and Sakura is still the same fangirl when she got '** ** _married_** **' to Sasuke but this is what my think is will be written in this story so enjoy! Quite an angsty story so beware.**

 _This story takes place in the Boruto timeline._

Naruto sat at hospital bed recovering from his recent fight against Kaguya Momoshiki. Though the battle was won he and Sasuke was wounded pretty badly and Naruto had the worse injury among the other Kages that joined the fight but being Naruto he'll live. He was reliving the fight and how proud he is of his son Boruto being able to make the finishing blow with a giant rasengan mixing it with his own rasengan, the boy is certainly growing up. However the happy thoughts were short lived, one might think the when the Hokage married the Hyuga he will be happy but in truth he was still feeling regret. Yes he is married, yes he has kids but one cannot simply throw away a dream that you wanted for so long, tried so hard to accomplish, willing to die trying and that dream has been taken...no...forced away from him. It was his own decision and till this day he regretted every single part of it. He didn't feel worth getting her, he did it for her happiness, he did it because he feels Hinata deserves him after having a crush on him for so long but what about his own crush or his love one? Naruto had always been like this, sacrificing his own happiness for others and he cursed himself for having that mentality. This girl that he loved for so long is none other than Sakura Haruno or now as he would call Sakura Uchiha. He hated that ending name, every night he wished it was Sakura Uzumaki instead of Uchiha but fantasies can never happen to him. She is married to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, he hated that bastard in actual fact because he doesn't take time to be with Sakura like the husband he should but what can he say since hes also doing the same thing but he wanted to do it. Its not that he hated his family, its that he can't bear to always come home to see a black hair wife instead of a pink one so he drowned himself in work to keep the pain away. Every night he would silently cry, every time he sees Sakura he feels his heart being ripped apart, every time he sees Sakura _Uchiha_ he wanted to just burn the paper and just hit anything he sees. He wants to divorce his wife Hinata but he couldn't bear to do it because he promised himself that his kids will have a father and a mother unlike his early childhood and thats whats keeping him from doing so. At time he wants to just disappear, never return and probably die peacefully in some area where no one would find him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the woman that caused his great regret entered his room. "You're checking up on me eh Sakura?" he never used that suffix anymore because shes married but if she was married to him he might still use it but thats not the case. "Yes Naruto, its been a long time since I've been you're medic eh?" in fact Sakura has barely been Naruto's medic ever since he got married, she would always feel apart of her wanting something more when she heals or see him but this time she had to heal him since they have no more medics and she has some unsolved questions she wants to ask. The room was silent for a few minutes, both trying to find words to talk to each other but couldn't find the courage to. Finally Sakura spoke.

"Naruto...I know this is a stupid question especially at this time but...do you still like love me?"

Naruto was completely caught of guard by this question. "What are you talking about? I'm married and so are you and yes it is quite a stupid and question"

"Just answer me...please..."

Naruto has not heard her in the tone ever since she begged him to bring Sasuke back to her in their genin days. It was a tone he could never refuse no matter what. Hppe thought long and hard, choosing the correct words because right now the girl of his dreams that was long forgotten is asking whether he still loves her. So he came up with an answer and only one word came out "Yes"

Sakura felt pain in her heart but she had to still ask why does he still have lingering feelings for her even though hes married. "Why? Naruto you're married, why do you still love me?"

Naruto took a deep breath "I don't know. Even though I'm married to Hinata I still feel as if I am still incomplete as a person. Hinata is a great person but there are things that just doesn't match up with you. Sakura when I'm with you I feel complete, I feel good, I feel free, I feel loved. I know its guilty for me to still love another woman though I'm married and trust me I've been trying to push away these feelings for you but for some reason they remain."

"The why didn't you confess to me Naruto?"

He sighed, he knew this was coming. "Because I didn't feel worth confessing to you. Sai asked me that too but at the time I didn't feel worth confessing to you since I couldn't keep my promise to you but even after fulfilling the promise I thought of you're happiness and in my mind you're happiness lies within Sasuke not me."

Sakura was about to cry, he did it for her own happiness at the cost of his own but anyone could tell she isn't completely happy having a marriage with an Uchiha that barely comes home. She wanted to hit him for now confessing to her but who could blame him? She was blindly in love with the Uchiha that she didn't even think what would happen if she got married and have a kid. Hell even her daughter is not even her own flesh and blood. She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't speak so Naruto decided it was time for him to ask questions.

"Tell me Sakura. Did you loved or atleast liked?"

Now it was her turn to be caught of guard by this question. She actually did have feelings for him at one time but pushed it away and she knew why. "Yes I liked or loved you at one time."

"So what happen?"

"Like you I didn't feel I deserve you after all I have done to you. I underrate you, I punched you too many times for me to count, you helped me when I only can do so little to repay your help, you suffered so much because of me so thats why I pushed you and Hinata together but...I was wrong. I didn't think that you are still suffering from that feelings that I thought was long gone." She chuckled "Even now I'm still causing you pain."

Naruto's mind was trying to cope with what he just heard. He didn't know Sakura had feelings for him, he actually thought she just liked as a best friend nothing more. He sighed. "I'm wrong too. We're both wrong. We couldn't be together because we felt we didn't deserve each other when we actually did. We were to afraid to confess. Now knowing we loved each other I want to do this." he leaned forward and gave Sakura a kiss on the lips. Something he wanted to accomplish at a very young age. To his surprise Sakura returned the kiss. For the both of them the kiss just felt right and wished they could do this every day but that seems impossible.

When they separated they took a few deep breaths when Naruto leaned on her forehead "Just remember this Sakura. I will always love you no matter what, you will always have a special place in my heart that no one can ever replace."

"I will always love you too. Maybe one day we can finally be together."

"Maybe, maybe Sakura-chan. I will be counting on it, believe it."

 _One day we will be together and when we are we will never be separated again. Only time can tell when we will be together finally._


End file.
